Our research objectives and methods encompass: 1. Recognition, delineation and analysis of new and recognized syndromes affecting the head and neck, especially those of facial clefting. Study involves several parameters: a) Clinical definition of new entities, b) Cephalometric study, c) inheritance pattern (if not already known) and linkage studies, d) dermatoglyphic analysis, e) biochemical investigation of autosomal recessive and X-linked disorders and f) some histochemical studies. 2. Epidemiological studies of Amerindian and Eskimo and other groups with regard to minor congenital abnormalities of the head and neck. 3. Morphologic, histochemical and electron microscopic study of several newly identified odontogenic tumors and cysts. 4. Candida albicans: Clinicopathologic, microbiologic and immunopathologic studies with special reference to "plasma cell gingivitis".